


Matters of Revenge

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, Memories, One-Shot, Revenge, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, heat - Freeform, ice-cream, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS finds a way to take her revenge. Not a nice one.





	Matters of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> No, this is not the final ficlet in the series either. With two months of summer left, who could say. :)

**Matters of Revenge**

“I can assure you of one thing, my Doctor,” Rose inhaled his scent, refusing to move away from the Time Lord.

 _That you won’t ever stop trying out all kinds of alien ice-cream whenever you get the chance?_ He beamed at her. Knowing exactly what she wanted and needed has been his wish almost ever since their first trip to a chippy. It had never happened to him before.

Rose giggled. “You know me so well.”

“I aim to please.”

_I know! In fact, I have an idea!_

The Doctor was ready to listen to her whatever she’s had in mind, no matter what it was.

“We could try to use the randomiser, for a change?”

The Time Lord was surprised. “Have you grown tired from our occasional heated love-making detours?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him teasingly. _Absolutely not! We should never, ever grow tired of each other, be it billions of years!_

The Doctor beamed at her. “That’s the idea, my love. Once the telepathic bond between us is formed, it’s next to impossible for us to run out of the constant wish to please our bond-mate,” he assured her seriously. “By the way, Rose… Where has the _randomiser_ idea come from?”

“It’s been a while since we’ve used it,” she giggled.

“Ah. Or is it because your unfaltering faith in the old girl still keeps you believing she wouldn’t do anything drastic?” The Doctor was amused. “Who could guarantee she wouldn’t send us somewhere freezing?”

Rose smiled at him cryptically. _Really?_

The Time Lord sighed. “You’re right, my dear. She’d find something different to make our lives at least a little more bothersome, maybe even send us to a planet similar to the ones we prefer, but with some things in it ruining our experience greatly,” he said calmly.

Rose refused to believe it. “Why do you say so?”

“We know the old girl’s patience has its limits and we have fooled her into believing everything was under her control. But no, she hasn’t even been given a chance to witness our bonding ceremony at its entirety, likely ready to make the ceremony twice as spectacular.”

“Why are you so sure she’d want to do anything?”

The Doctor looked at Rose with awe. Her incredible wish to see good in everyone has never stopped amazing him.

“I have known her for a very long time,” he said.

Rose wrapped her arms around him more firmly instead. “There’s no need to worry, not now,” she sent him a gorgeously dirty smirk and the Doctor understood he was lost.

 _Randomiser, you say?_ He chuckled, closed his eyes and pushed the button.

Rose sighed, excited, never letting go of him. _You can open your eyes now, Doctor!_

He didn’t. _Tell me what you see, Rose._

“Well. It’s...”

The Doctor looked at her. She sounded uncertain. “Something’s not right.”

Rose blinked at him. Everything suggested quite the contrary. The sun was shining bright above them, As it seemed, there has been no chance for the weather to change drastically during the couple of hours they intended to spend inside this carefully picked time and place.

The Doctor smiled at her. “Whatever it is that unsettles you, my Rose… It must all be some kind of an illusion, possibly caused by our chat about the old girl having her own way!” His voice was soothing.

 _Fuck!_ Rose swore, startling him. She hasn’t been into using such words without a reason.

“What?!”

_It seems the TARDIS is going to get her revenge. Do you see the red clouds in the sky?_

The Doctor did and used a colourful Gallifreyan swear word himself.

“Honestly? I feel it’s better for us to leave this place,” he said quietly, ready to fulfill the inborn need to protect his bond-mate from harm whenever.

The dread on his face has been a good enough reason for Rose not to question his decision.

“What was that?” She dared to ask him once they were back to one of the places they had once visited for its vast choice in ice-cream flavours. He has only answered her question the moment their alien ice-cream was on the table in front of them.

“A memory,” he breathed out. A memory your brilliant mind must have caught from me.”

Rose didn’t need to hear anything else. She understood what the blood-red clouds must have reminded him of.

“My Doctor.”

“I… I thought I have managed to bury the memories deep down, at least deep enough for the memories of my planet burning not to tarnish my every breath. Thought the old girl was supposed to protect me from it,” the Time Lord spoke quietly, his eyes looking anywhere but at his bond-mate.

The ice-cream was forgotten, at least until Rose has made him look at her. _I am here with you. No matter what happens, we’re going to stay together._ “No matter the weather,” she breathed.

The Doctor smiled at her. “No matter the amount of ice-cream we get to eat. In fact, I’ve been wanting to ask you if your sudden wish to use the randomiser had nothing to do with finding more flavours of ice-cream to try on various planets.”

Rose blinked at him. “That would be silly,” she said.

The alien chuckled. “We _love_ silly. I wouldn’t be very much against the idea, actually! It should be fun,” he smiled excitedly.

Rose knew the Doctor very well. Hiding his frustration under a well-fabricated mask of amusement was something he has been brilliant at.

She sent him her support telepathically, seeing some of the tension leave his posture. “Better tell me, what are we going to do with the TARDIS taking desperate and dirty steps to prove she is able to take her revenge upon us?”

The Doctor gulped. He realised angry TARDIS meant she would find ways to hurt his beloved, just as well. “Let’s finish our treat first, then we’ll think about it, love. I have some clever ideas.”


End file.
